Sparked Cloud
by Asyncro
Summary: For one more time, the Earth is in peace again. The Decepticons had been shot down back in the Egypt. And now Sam lives his life as a normal college students. But who would know that the great Optimus Prime has a deep interest with the boy who resurrected him. Fluffy. Slash. OPxSam. Very AU. Rated T and may change but will never touch M. Read the summary inside for more info.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! It's my first attempt on writing fanfics, esp. Transformers fanfic. First of all, I am sorry for any grammar, spelling and terms-usage errors, since English is not my primary language.

Second, this story is very AU. The story itself is set to be between the DotM and AoE, but most of the age settings are used during RoTF, with the characters in TF1 and TF2 are being partially used. So you may find Glen and Maggie in Dark of the Moon settings somewhere in the story.

Third, this story is intended to be updated constantly. Which means, I won't be stopping from posting stories unless if I wanted for. I try to schedule myself to post every weekends but that depends. So there will be a time where I could post 2-3 chapters in one week, and there will be also time where only 1 chapter will be posted in a month. But that depends, I can assure you. :)

Ooh and one more. I do not own Transformers or anything that is related to it. I also don't own the brands mentioned directly or indirectly in this stories. And apart from that, I never made any money from these things I mentioned earlier. So don't sue me, because seriously, I don't own any money right now.

So here you go. :)

* * *

Stretching both of his arms while giving out a very long yawn, Sam stepped away from his bed, reaching his towel that was hanging and redirect himself into the bathroom. He took his time cleaning himself up, as the scent of his bed is still lingering on him. It was the first day of his day on the NEST base here on the beautiful island of Diego Garcia and the third day of his college break. Sam was thankful to whoever the person who proposed for the NEST base to be built on this nice, peaceful island, and in his mind, the only thing he wanted to do right after this is to meet with his fellow human and Autobot friends.

"_Hey Leo! You better be hurry or Bee will be frickin pissed off…" Sam shouted at Leo, who was still packing his stuff up. Eyebrows begin to arc, showing the sign of annoyance in his face as he shifted his weight sideways, and leaning onto the frame of the entrance._

"_Wait a sec… Need to find my, ooh… There you are." Leo smiled as he grabbed his tablet and stuffed it in in his backpack. "Can't go without this baby. Okay, now I'm done." Leo dragged his suitcases outside, letting Sam to close and lock the door before they begin their journey on their second day of their college break _

"_Sheesh, dude. You don't have to bring that much." Sam muttered, loud enough to be heard by Leo._

"_Well, what can I do? I don't have parents and soldiers and super-advanced alien robots to prepare stuffs for me."_

"_Fine, fair enough." Sam twisted the doorknob again, just to make sure that the door is locked. "Okay, now let's go. It's getting late and we surely don't want to miss the Carrier. Here, lemme help you…"_

_Sam offered help, and Leo gladly accepted it. He passed one of his suitcase to Sam, and followed Sam to wherever the self-driving super-advanced shape shifting yellow-coloured Chevrolet Camaro parked, waiting for them._

_As soon as they came near the car, the trunk of the car opened itself. Sam and Leo walked towards the trunk, pushing the lid upwards, widening the entrance of the trunk._

"_Thanks Bee." _

"_You're welcome, Sam." The car replied back to Sam._

_Closing the lid, Leo and Sam moved towards the doors and they entered the car. Sam sit on the driver's seat while Leo sits beside him. Settling over with his seat, Leo swiftly took out his glossy tablet from his backpack, and placed the backpack on the passenger seat behind them. He swiped his finger on the display, then he begin to stream some music from his tablet to Bumblebee's audio system via Bluetooth connection. As soon as the song had started streaming, both of them drifted away from the reality with their own stuff, where Sam was starring outside and Leo was playing his tablet, making the car filled with only the music from the song which Leo had previously streamed from his tablet, and no human voice talking._

"_Sam, your parent had arrived at the base yesterday." A friendly voice greeted the drifted college students, pulling them back to the reality. Bumblebee's voice had also override the volume of the audio system, gaining the students, which are also his best friends' attentions._

"_Mom and dad? How did they get there? It's not like they could just raise up their hand and stop the Carrier just like they did in New York." Sam asked with pure curiosity in his expression. The happiness in the tone is noticeable, despite the struggle for Sam to show a stern face._

"_It's Ironhide and Lennox who went to your house and fetched them." Bumblebee informed them, raising Leo's eyebrows. The stern look in Sam's face faded away, and was replaced with a more pleasant looking face. The longing for his parents' love and attention begin to settle down the moment Sam was informed about the presence of his parents in the NEST base, despite the way he usually interacted with them would get him slapped if it is not his parents who he was talking with._

"_Cool Sam. Now your parent has a self-driving alien shape shifting car as their drivers." Leo jokingly elbowed Sam and he couldn't help but to just throw him a smile._

"_Yeah, I guess." Sam replied._

_The long trip which Bumblebee had calculated earlier felt like just walking down the park. The whole trip was filled with jokes and laughter and some head-banging club music which Leo had composed earlier on his Macbook. Maybe Ironhide was right. When there's somebody riding you on a long journey it'll make the trip shorter than you think._

_At precise 2335 hours, they are now on their way to the NEST base which is located in Diego Garcia, an island located just above the Indian Ocean. The whole bumpy flight on the Carrier was filled with football matches… Well, not really a match, but a FIFA 14 football match. Leo brought his Xbox One earlier and it happens that the Carrier itself has a large flat screen TV installed. Thanks to Leo's evaluative thinking, which he observed that the crews in the airplane are just sitting around doing nothing and looked freakishly bored due to the fact that the airplane itself is an Autobot, he connected his Xbox to the TV and invited the crews to play together. It was a great game, with some of them are cheering and some of them take turns to play since Leo brought only 2 controllers with him. And again, the flight itself felt shorter than anyone expected, including the crew who had been working in the aircraft for long time. _

_The joyful cheer of the small group of crew warms up the atmosphere of the Carrier as they continue with their matches as the huge flying Autobot who was carrying them soared through the bright, moonlight-illuminated night sky._

Sam stepped out from the bathroom with his towel being wrapped around his lower body, exposing his ripped abdomen and long legs. He reaches his closet to get some outfits to wear and he was astonished with the way his outfits being arranged in the closets. He silently thanked Bumblebee who had asked Sam last night if he wanted his outfits and clothes to be hanged in the closets, and Sam could only answer a tired-toned "whatever" to him.

As he was busy with his attire, his phone rings and he quickly grabbed his phone on the nightstand, still charging on the dock. A familiar name was displayed on the 5-inch display of the smartphone and he swiftly swiped his finger across the screen, answering the video call.

"Hey dude. Where the hell are you?" Its Leo, and Mikaela. Yep, instead on using voice call, Leo prefer to use video call whenever he's spending his holiday here. It cost them some money to actually use their telco-bounded smartphone in here, and fortunately the WiFi speed in NEST base is freakishly fast, fast enough to handle simultaneously video calls in one time, and of course, fast enough to handle video conference between nations.

"Haha, hey. Not even a 'good morning'?" Sam replied, lifting his phone above his face level and turned himself so that he's facing the light.

"Okay, okay. Good morning. Happy?" Leo rolled his eye, and a smiling Mikaela is visible in the view. Guess then Leo must be using a phone with a wide-angle front camera.

"Better. So, what's up? Where the hell are you guys?" Sam smiled to them, satisfied with the greeting given to him despite it's a forced one.

"We're in the cafeteria, Sam. Your mom and dad is here too, cooking breakfast for the soldiers." Mikaela replied, now grabbing the landscape-oriented phone for Leo. She then lifted the phone, showing the soldiers behind them who's eating and scooping foods. One of them shouted Sam's name, and in seconds a cheer and greetings flooded the mic of Leo's phone, ultimately flooding Sam's dual, stereo speaker in his phone.

"Hey Sammie. Head over here. We've cooked some of your favourite meals and I can't wait to see you honey. It's been a long time and…" Judy Witwicky appeared and her face took over the whole view, but then was cut off by Ron Witwicky.

"Okay Judy. That's enough. Let's get going. You don't want to interfere with whatever the kids are doing."

"But my baby…"

"Nah, he'll be here soon. Now you are needed in the kitchen okay."

The view had now showed both Mikaela and Leo, who are looking and smiling towards the parents. "Okay Sam. You are soooo needed here." Leo said, sarcasm visible in his tone.

"Dang it, man. Hahaha. Okay, okay, okay. I'm on my way there." Sam couldn't help but laughed at the interference just now.

"Good. See you then." Leo hang up the call and the camera view from Leo's phone has now vanished from Sam's phone.

Without wasting time, Sam put on his sneaker, his favourite sneaker and walked towards the door. Pressing the button located besides the door, the door slides open, just like in the movie. He then exited from his what the crew here says "Personal Bay" and the door behind him closed automatically.

Ready to face whatever life will throw at him today, Sam started his steps, walking towards the cafeteria to start his day.

* * *

Well, hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my story series. Any feedback, reviews, comments or anything are highly appreciated. And one more time, I'm sorry for my imperfect writing skills, grammars, spelling errors, wrong usage of term and so on.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there again. New chapter is up! So like usual, I do not own Transformers or anything that is related to it. I also don't own the brands mentioned directly or indirectly in this stories. And apart from that, I never made any money from these things I mentioned earlier. So don't sue me, because seriously, I don't own any money right now.

And again, I'm sorry for grammar, spelling, term-usage, and many more errors and mistakes in this story.

This chapter : Optimus started to realize his feelings towards Sam.

So, without further ado, here you go. :D

* * *

Looking at his phone, Sam continued his walk, heading to the cafeteria. He swiped his finger downwards on the screen surface to check any notifications. Nothing. Well, not really nothing. A persistent notification took one of the slots, blending with the black background of the pane. Sam rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pocket together with his phone. He continued on walking with his head down, when suddenly a big metal object fell down right in front of him. Sam startled, when knowing that the big metal object happens to be Optimus Prime's foot.

"Oops, my bad. Are you okay little one?" The Prime was worried, knowing the reality that he almost stepped on the little human, who'd also the one who had previously resurrected him. Optimus lowered his body, bending his huge chassis down and knelt down, facing Sam with his bright blue optic.

"I'm okay big guy. Just a bit surprised." Sam stood up, sweeping some dust off from him, and gave a clear smile to the big robot face in front of him. He tapped softly on the metal cheek of the robot, and shoved his hand back into his pocket. A relieved sign was displayed on the huge Autobot facial feature.

"Hey Sam!" A familiar voice echoed throughout the huge hangar. It was Lennox. Usually Lennox sounds more like a leader when calling or screaming someone's name, but what Sam had heard just now is not like the usual.

"Umm, big guy, I gotta go. Lennox calling," Sam replied, starring up to the now standing Optimus Prime, who was also looking down at him. "See yah." Sam walked past the Prime and Optimus couldn't help but to just lock his focus on the small human being as he passes by. Optimus turned his body, so that Sam will always be dead on centre in his view, and focused even more on the little human who had just tapped him in the face. Somehow, deep in his spark, he has this kind of feeling towards the human Sam, but what is it or how does it work, the Autobot has totally no idea about it at all, even though the advancement of the Autobot surpassed the human technological and some area of the cognitive thinking ability far ahead.

"Uhh, I have to find Ratchet." Optimus murmured, turning his chassis and start to walk to the Med Bay, servo holding his face, trying to mimic one of the human's posture of when having a severe headache.

"Hey. Sup Colonel." Sam raised his hand, while a hand still shoved in his pocket. A smile was included in the friendly greeting too. Ironhide was seen on his alt mode.

"Nahh, you don't have to 'Colonel' me Sam. It sounds friggin awkward." A manly blush tone can be 'visibly' heard from Lennox' voice. "Care to help?" Lennox asked Sam for help, while his hands are still busy with tweaking Ironhide's exterior here and there, hanging dolls, sticking some Hello Kitty stickers, and some pink wavy fabrics around. Wait? What? Dolls? Hello Kitty? What the hell Lennox is doing to Ironhide?

"W-w-wait… What are you doing actually?" Sam asked, now both his hands are out from his pocket and an arc started to form on his eyebrows, showing pure curiosity to whatever the Colonel is doing to the GMC Topkick.

"Hahaha, 'Hide. First person to get interested. Mind to explain him?" Lennox give out a loud, manly chuckle and tapped on the roof with one of his hand. A small grunt was audible from Ironhide's vocal synthesizer.

"Do I have to?" Ironhide murmured, but loud enough to be heard by Lennox, who's right now standing on his storage bay, one hand on his waist and one hand on the roof.

"Well, you've promised…" Lennox answered.

"When did I promised?" Ironhide raised his pitch a bit.

"Hey, it's part of the bet, you remember?" Lennox shrugged.

"Wait, what bet? What promise?" Sam questioned. Sam haven't failed yet to express his curiosity on whatever Lennox are doing.

"See 'Hide. Even our little Sam here are interested. So why don't you just snap out of it and explain the whole shit to him, 'kay?" Lennox tapped the roof once more, and then shifted his view to Sam, who was also starring mindlessly on what Lennox has done to Ironhide exterior. A 'WTF IS THIS?' expression can be clearly seen on Sam's face.

"Alright, alright. Just in case if you're interested Sam. Lennox and I have been betting on the football match yesterday and we agreed if my team wins, he has to use Maggie's attire for the whole day." Ironhide explained.

"Ooh, with the high heels," Lennox added.

"Yeah, with Maggie's heels. And he has to use the name 'Lenia' for the whole day too." Ironhide continued.

"But, if my team wins," Lennox stopped, showing an evil grin to Sam while his hands which are now raised in the air each pointed a digit downwards, towards Ironhide to emphasize on what'll happen. Sam nodded, a smile which grew to a laughter informed Lennox that he doesn't need any explanation to understand the situation.

"Ironhide has to wear all this stuff," Sam continued where Lennox left. Now suddenly the whole hangar echoed with laughter, causing some crew and soldiers to draw their attention to the source.

"Ugghh," Ironhide mumbled, rattling his engine as a sign of protest. Sam and Lennox and few other soldiers and staff had finally stopped laughing.

"Okay, okay, okay, we really need to stop it, man. Hwoouuwhh…" Sam wiped some of his tears and breathed out some air. A whistle tone can be heard. "But hey, despite all these girly stuff around, you still look great, you know. But just not with that 'skirt'." Sam assured Ironhide, and again, laughter bursts out from both of them. Ironhide could only sighed.

The vibration and the sound from Sam's phone snapped both of them. "Hold on for a second." Recovering from his laugh, Sam reached for his phone in his pocket, slid his finger on the display and answered the call.

"Hey mom. How's going?" Sam answered casually.

"Hey Sammy. Where are you sweetie? We've been waiting you for ages." Judy asked, causing a smirk to form on Sam's face.

"Just chillin around with Colonel Lennox here." Sam answered.

"Ooooh, you're with Lennox? Hold on," Judy stopped. "Hey sweetheart Anna, your dad, he's with Sam. Should I call him?" Sam could hear his mom's voice in the background.

"Yeah, sure. He hasn't taken his breakfast yet. And one thing, tell him not to embarrass Ironhide too much." A young teenage girl was heard in the background. It was Annabelle, the daughter of the great leader.

"Okay sweetheart." Judy returned back to his conversation with Sam. "Hey Sammy, why don't you come here. And tell Lennox to come too. He hasn't take his breakfast yet."

"Well, okay mom." Sam answered lightly.

"And one thing, tell him not to embarrass Ironhide too much. I don't know what does that mean, but I can feel it, it's something unpleasant for the bot." Judy told Sam. Sam can only smile with what he think as a 'warning'.

"Okay mom, I try. See yah."

"Okay sweetie. See you soon." The counter timer in Sam's phone stopped ticking, and a word "Disconnected" was displayed. He switched the display off and shoved the glass-sandwiched smartphone back into his pocket.

"Soo?" Lennox asked, now standing on the ground instead on Ironhide's storage bay.

"Mom asked us to head for the cafeteria." Sam shrugged.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's roll out." Lennox tried to mimic Optimus, but failed. Sam could only chuckle on the failed attempt.

"Hey 'Hide. Mind if we take a ride?" Lennox asked the poor Cybertronian, trying to make those cutie-cutie begging face, but again, the attempt failed. 'Dang it, man. Lennox is too manly to do that kind of face.' That's what Sam thought.

"Okay, okay." Ironhide murmured, inviting them in by popping the door open. Both of them climbed onto the vehicle, entering from both sides.

"Thanks big guy." Sam lightly touched the leather seat, showing his sign of appreciation.

"Yeah, thanks." Lennox joined Sam on showing their appreciation to the now-decorated Autobot.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't forget to remove all these things later." Ironhide replied, now starting the engine up.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's go already." Lennox chuckled on the poor robot's beg. Now he feel like he's the worst person on earth. Ironhide pushed on the throttle, pushing the passengers on their seat. The Topkick made a sharp turn, and cruised its way to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Yes Prime. What can I help you?" Ratchet asked Optimus, knowing that there's must be something in Optimus mind he wanted to tell him.

"My comrade, I would like to talk to you about this matter, but it is more pleasant to tell you this matter personally." Optimus commanded, requesting some privacy from the members of the Human Rescue Team.

"Okay, you got it. Privacy. Go, go, go, go…" Henry, which is also the head medic of the team commanded the whole crew to dismiss. As quick as the head medic reacted to the Prime's request, so do the team members. They ended their study and moved towards the human-tall automated door and in seconds, the last member of the team was seen to exit the door.

Optimus, who was previously looking at the movements of the humans, now turned to Ratchet.

"Well, you are always welcomed to take a seat Prime." Ratchet invited Optimus, and he then took his seat. Now it's just both of them in the Med Bay.

"So, what can I help you?" Ratchet asked, beginning the conversation.

"Well, I would really like to tell you regarding this matter, but you, my friend, must keep this matter a secret." Optimus replied, but now getting even more nervous.

"I will, Prime. You got my word." Ratchet assured Optimus, knowing that the Autobot leader has something in his mind that bothers him so much. "So, mind telling me what is it?" Ratchet asked politely, trying to gain confidence from the Autobot leader, despite trust is not an issue for Optimus if it's with Ratchet.

"Well, my friend, it is the human Samuel who had been bothering me these past few days." Optimus answered back, and if he's a human, light blush would totally visible.

"Sam? What did he done?" Ratchet question, puzzled with what Optimus had just said.

"No. He did not do anything." Optimus replied back, assuring Ratchet that the human hasn't done anything harmful.

"So?"

"How should I say this…" Optimus once more mimicked the human posture of getting headache, and finally made his mind. "I have feelings towards this human."

"Well Prime, there's nothing to be worried about that. Even Arcee and her sisters does have feelings with the girls in this base. The happy feeling being treated just like their species." Ratchet assured Optimus, clearly have no idea what kind of "feelings" Optimus is having.

"But this feeling is different. It is the same stimuli I usually have back when I was with Energia back in Cybertron long time ago." Optimus told Ratchet, with both servo are now palming the side of his cheeks. "It was the same feeling of affection, both here and in Cybertron long time ago." Optimus added.

"Hmm. It looks like you have an 'interest' with Sam." Ratchet told him back, servo on the leader's shoulder. "Is there anything that made you feel like this?" Ratchet asked to the Autobot leader.

"I don't know Ratchet. It's just that whenever Samuel is near or touched me, there is this feeling deep in my spark. And sometimes, he makes my sparkbeat to fasten for a brief." It is unusual to see the great Autobot leader to be completely mindless like this.

"Hmm, just to tell you, it is completely normal to have these reactions. It is just how we are." Ratchet assured, now letting of his servo from the leader's shoulder. "But to keep this matter deep there without telling it to someone, that could induce more pain in you. So if you mind, may I suggest you something regarding this matter to you, my Prime?"

"Yes, yes. Go on." Optimus allowed him.

"Talk to Sam about this matter. Tell him the truth. Don't keep it too long. We don't want a leader that keep on getting bothered with some kind of lousy matter." Ratchet suggested, now flooded with regrets caused by his previous words. "Sorry, 'lousy matter' is not the right word." Ratchet added, trying to cover the 'error' he made.

"No, it's fine. You are right, my comrade. I think I should talk with him someday." Optimus was enlighten. At last, the 'things' that bothered him for these past few weeks had finally been lifted off from his train of thought. "Thank you for you wise advice comrade. I appreciate them." Optimus thanked Ratchet.

"It's an honour for me, Prime." Ratchet replied, now a smile was formed on both faces. "Is there anything I can help you?" Ratchet asked, ready to take every request the Prime would make.

"No, that's all for now. I hope this conversations stays only here and between us." Optimus now standing up, ready to leave the Med Bay.

"Yes Prime. You could meet me here if there is anything that is bothering you next time." Ratchet is now also standing up. Both of them walked towards the huge door, and as soon as they were near the door, the door slides open. Optimus stepped out from the door and transformed back into his alt mode. The door slides close, and few moments later, the sound of a Peterblit truck was heard cruising along the hallway.

"Maybe talking with the human Samuel is not a really bad idea at all" murmured Optimus, still cruising in his alt mode, ready to spill out his spark and to face the consequences that he might receive later.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hopefully you guys did enjoy this second chapter. And if you guys notice, Lennox' daughter is a teenager! Yeay! I'll be writing about her later in the story, so stay tuned. :)


End file.
